Prouve-le moi
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: - J'ai juste besoin que tu prouves que tu tiens à moi. - Ce sont des trucs de gonzesses, ça. Dit-il en claquant la porte.


**Une petite histoire House/Wilson, un couple que j'aime beaucoup. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Enjoy !**

* * *

Il s'éloignait aussi vite que sa jambe droite le pouvait. Il fallait absolument que ce type ne s'approche pas du placard, il devait faire diversion…Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de ne pas écouter les cris qui l'appelaient désespérément.

* * *

 _Flash back – quelques heures plus tôt_

La lumière du jour lui chatouillait les yeux. Doucement, il s'efforça de les ouvrir en passant une main sur son visage pour s'encourager. Il se retourna ensuite vers le côté gauche de son lit et posa un baiser sur la tempe du corps chaud à ses côtés. Il se leva et partit à ses occupations.

Occupé à se laver le visage dans la salle de bain, il sourit quand il entendit des pas le rejoindre. Sourire, ce mot qui contrastait sérieusement avec sa personnalité mais qui ne cessait de l'habiter depuis qu'il pouvait se retrouver près de lui, chaque soir, chaque moment de sa vie.

Les deux bras qui l'entouraient et le baiser qu'il sentit au creux de son cou accentua son bonheur. Dieu, qu'il avait l'air d'une gamine de 16 ans avec ce sourire niais sur le visage. Mais, Dieu, qu'il aimait ça.

Il se retourna et posa un baiser léger sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en retourna vers le miroir.

\- Comme un bienheureux. Et toi ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu as déjà pris ton petit-déj ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu comptes répondre à toutes mes questions par ouais ?

\- Ouais.

Wilson soupira et s'attela à effectuer son rasage.

\- On part ensemble ? Demanda-t-il en posant son rasoir sur sa joue.

\- Wilson…Soupira House en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te gène dans le fait de partir ensemble au travail ?

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion…je ne suis pas prêt.

\- On est en couple depuis près d'un an et tu n'es toujours pas prêt ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as honte ?

House s'exaspéra et sortit violemment de la salle de bain.

\- Combien de fois devrons-nous encore avoir cette conversation stupide ?

\- Stupide ? Tu trouves que notre relation est stupide ?

\- Attends, attends, quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

\- Là, maintenant.

\- Et ben, je perds foutrement la tête. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit une telle chose.

\- C'est pareil.

Ils regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. House détourna le regard, pris sa canne, son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- La conversation n'est pas terminée.

\- Si, elle l'est.

\- J'ai juste besoin que tu prouves que tu tiens à moi.

\- Ce sont des trucs de gonzesses, ça. Dit-il en claquant la porte.

* * *

La journée de travail avait débutée et ils s'évitèrent soigneusement. L'équipe de House remarqua la tension qui existait entre les deux hommes mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas plus d'attention. Un patient de 16 ans était arrivé dans leur service après cinq pertes de connaissances consécutives. Cela aurait pu être banal si ces dernières n'arrivaient pas seulement quand il dormait.

Midi arriva. La colère n'étant pas retombée, House se dirigea vers le bureau de Cuddy. Pourquoi serait-il seul pour manger après tout ? Il n'y était pour rien dans cette stupide dispute. Ce n'était pas lui la fillette. Les habitudes ne changeant pas, il entra sans frapper.

\- House. Soupira la doyenne. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je m'ennuie, j'avais besoin de compagnie. Dit-il avant de s'avachir dans le fauteuil face à sa patronne.

\- Vous n'avez personne d'autre à déranger ? Wilson par exemple.

\- Il fait la gueule.

\- Que lui avez-vous encore fait ?

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas lui ? C'est vrai après tout, ce n'est pas un saint. Il n'est pas le Saint Wilson de tous les Wilson.

\- Très bien, que vous-a-t-il fait, dans ce cas ?

\- Il est méchant avec moi.

\- Cuddy haussa les sourcils.

\- Oui, oui, il veut toujours des trucs que je ne peux pas lui donner.

\- Et que voulait-il ?

\- Ça, c'est secret.

\- Secret ?

\- Oui, secret. Vous savez du genre à écrire dans son journal intime avec un stylo rose garni d'un pompon à poil.

\- House, vous…

Des cris interrompirent leur conversation. Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent de la porte. House et Cuddy furent horrifiés en entendant des coups de feu.

\- House…

\- Prenez votre téléphone, appelez la police et suivez-moi.

\- House…

\- Illico ! Il faut se mettre à l'abri.

Cuddy obéit et suivit son employé.

\- La police est en route. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Les gens couraient, hurlaient, paniquaient. House arriva à arrêter une des personnes pour lui demander l'origine des coups de feu.

\- Un homme est entré avec une arme. Il cherche le docteur Hamilton. Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas trouvé, il continuera à tirer.

La personne s'arracha de l'étreinte des mains de House et se remit à courir.

\- Hamilton ? Demanda House en se tournant vers son chef.

\- Oncologie…Souffla Cuddy.

Le sang du visage du diagnosticien se retira de son visage. Il attrapa le poignet de Lisa et la tira le plus vite possible avec lui. Il arriva dans son service et aperçut ses trois employés cachés sous une table.

\- DEBOUT BANDE DE CRETINS ! Cria-t-il en les forçant à se relever.

\- Suivez-moi.

\- Où va-t-on ? Demanda Chase tremblant.

\- Trouvez une meilleure cachette. Se cacher sous une table…vous êtes stupides, où quoi ?

Il avisa un placard. Peu de personne connaissait son existence. Il ne pensait même pas que Cuddy s'avait que ce minuscule endroit était abrité par son hôpital. Il l'avait trouvé quand il avait dû la fuir après une de ses énièmes bêtises.

\- Entrez là-dedans. Dit-il en les poussant dedans.

\- Et vous ? Demanda Cameron en voyant qu'il ne rentrait pas.

\- Je vais chercher Wilson.

Il referma la porte à clé. Clé qu'il avait réussie à trouver après maintes recherches et fouilles dans le bureau du concierge il y a quelques temps.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le service oncologique qui gardait son compagnon. Boitillant le plus vite qu'il pouvait, il sentait l'angoisse montée à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Les coups de feu se firent plus forts, plus intenses. Le dingue était tout près.

\- Wilson…gémit-il l'inquiétude peint sur son visage.

L'endroit était à présent désert. Il s'efforçait de ne pas regarder les corps qui jongeait le sol. Il priait de toutes ses tripes de ne pas trouver son homme parmi eux.

\- Par pitié, par pitié. Répéta-t-il.

Il atteignit enfin le bureau de Wilson. Les dénotations se firent plus bruyantes. Le forcené n'était pas loin. Il espérait qu'en ouvrant la porte, il trouverait son homme. La peur et la déception étreignirent son cœur quand il trouva l'office vide. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand un bruit l'interrompit.

\- House ? Entendit-il.

\- Wilson ?

Apparaissant de sous un meuble, son amour se releva avec peine.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous cacher sous une table ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas trouvé. C'est une bonne cachette.

\- Je capitule. Soupira House en tendant la main vers l'oncologue. Viens, on doit partir.

James fut surpris par l'attitude de Grégory qui lui présentait volontairement la main mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions et l'attrapa.

\- Il cherche Hamilton, murmura Wilson en suivant le diagnosticien.

\- Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile a fait ?

\- C'est le père d'un garçon décédé d'une leucémie. Hamilton a pris trop de temps à la détecter.

\- Abruti.

\- J'ai tenté de le sauver mais il était trop tard.

House ne l'écoutait plus. Il aperçu le père en question. Celui-ci venait d'abattre froidement un infirmier. Il s'empressa de pousser Wilson, qui n'avait rien remarqué, derrière lui faisant bouclier avec son corps. Il devait agir vite. Il fit demi-tour mais s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'était fait repéré. Il avança avec Wilson le plus rapidement possible. Ils devaient rejoindre la cachette des quatre autres et fissa.

\- House, ne me tires pas comme ça. Tu me fais mal.

Les dents serrés, le diagnosticien ne répondit pas et resserra, au contraire, sa prise sur la main de James.

Ave soulagement, il vit la porte du placard tant attendu. La main tremblante, il attrapa la clé dans sa poche et l'ouvrit sauvagement. Il poussa son amour à l'intérieur. Il s'apprêtait à entrer quand il entendit une détonation proche d'eux. Il reporta son attention sur Wilson qui le regardait les sourcils froncés, la respiration rapide.

\- House, entre dans le placard. Ordonna-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

L'autre le regardait toujours, la main sur la poignée extérieure de la porte. Les quatre autres observèrent silencieux et interrogatifs leur échange. Que se passait-il donc ?

\- Entre dans le placard. Répéta Wilson la voix tremblante.

\- Je t'aime. Murmura House en refermant la porte laissant ses amis à l'intérieur.

\- NON ! Cria Wilson en se précipitant sur la poignée. HOUSE ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! JE T'EN PRIE HOUSE! GREGORY! GREGORY!

Il faisait fi des supplications de son compagnon le cœur serré et verrouilla la porte.

 _Fin flash back_

* * *

Wilson criait, pleurait, s'acharnait avec désespoir sur la porte sous le regard ahuri de ses collègues.

\- NON ! HOUSE ! HOUSE ! HOUSE ! REVIENS !

\- Wilson…Intervint Foreman en s'approchant du cancérologue. Calmez-vous, le tireur va nous repérer.

Mais, l'homme n'entendit rien continuant à crier et à vouloir se dégager du placard. Foreman tenta de l'atteindre mais il fut repoussé avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée de Wilson. Une rafale de coups de feu interrompit cette frénésie inquiétante. Cuddy et les trois autres médecins se précipitèrent sur le sol alors que Wilson restait horrifié les mains sur la poignée. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour chacun. Quand le calme revint, personne n'osa bouger ni parler.

Soudain un cri sortit d'outre tombe les fit sursauter.

\- Wilson…Murmura Cuddy en regardant le médecin, origine du hurlement, pris dans une panique aigue.

Le désespoir, la peur, l'effroi, elle ne savait ce qui lui permit d'arracher littéralement la porte de ses gonds. Il jeta la porte sur le côté et se précipita à l'extérieur.

Cuddy regarda Foreman les yeux exorbités par la surprise.

\- Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda ce dernier aussi abruti que sa patronne. Sans plus un mot, ils se levèrent et suivirent James.

L'enfer les accueillit. Du sang garnissait les murs, des balles étaient figés dedans, de la fumée les étouffa presque. Ils purent apercevoir des policiers qui avaient plaqué un Wilson figé et choqué sur le sol. A leur tour, sans qu'ils ne comprirent le pourquoi du comment, ils furent forcés à s'allonger sur le sol. Cuddy ne quitta pas du regard son cancérologue aux yeux vides.

* * *

En sortant du placard, Wilson s'était élancé pour retrouver son compagnon se moquant royalement du danger.

\- HOUSE ! OU ES-TU ? HOUSE ! HOU…

Il se figea littéralement en l'apercevant inconscient sur le sol. Son cœur rata un, deux voir trois battements. Son esprit se mit en mode veille. Il ne pensait plus à rien, ne vit plus rien, ne ressentit plus, n'était plus rien. Son corps et sa conscience se séparèrent littéralement. Une protection, un bouclier contre se désespoir trop grand à supporter. Il ne vit pas les policiers s'approcher, lui parler ou l'attraper. Plus rien n'avait de l'importance.

* * *

Un léger grognement les fit se lever et s'approcher du lit du blessé. Il passa une main sur son visage afin de tenter d'apaiser ce mal de tête qui l'envahissait.

\- House ? Appela Cuddy.

\- Présent. Grogna-t-il.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Chase à gauche du lit.

\- Je suis passé sous un camion ?

\- Presque. Sourit Foreman. Les policiers ne vous ont pas fait de cadeau.

\- Ils m'ont assommé ces chiens.

\- Ils ont cru que vous étiez complice. Ria Cameron.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je me marre.

Il regarda autour de lui et se releva légèrement en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Où est Wilson ? Demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

Les quatre s'écartèrent pour montrer le médecin assis dans un fauteuil en face du lit. Les yeux dans le vague, aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. Il était absent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Questionna House les yeux fixés sur son homme.

\- En état de choc. Répondit Foreman

\- De choc ?

\- Quand vous nous avez enfermés, il est entré dans une panique aigüe. Il criait, pleurait, suppliait. Expliqua Cuddy. Et après avoir entendu les coups de feu…

\- Il a littéralement arraché la porte…Continua Foreman.

\- Arraché la porte ?

\- Arraché la porte. Confirma Chase.

House était stupéfait. Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais cru Wilson capable de ça.

\- Il est sorti et vous a découvert inconscient. Reprit Cameron. Depuis, il est dans cet état.

\- Il vous a sûrement cru mort. Se désola Cuddy.

Le diagnosticien regarda avec peine l'homme de sa vie figé dans un état de semi-conscience par sa faute…en partie.

\- Amenez-le-moi. Dit House en tendant les bras.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Cuddy.

\- Je vous demande d'amener mon homme dans mon lit.

\- Votre homme ?

\- Oui, mon homme, mon copain, mon petit-ami, mon compagnon…Dois-je continuer ?

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? Souffla Cameron étonnée.

\- Attendez…je vis avec, je couche avec, je suis amoureux de lui. Oui, on peut dire que l'on est ensemble, oui. Maintenant, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait se bouger le cul et me l'amener ?

Foreman, bien qu'étonné et surpris, obéit. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à emmener Wilson, facilement manipulable dans son état, près d'House. Celui-ci ouvrit ses draps et obligea James à s'allonger à ses côtés. Il l'entoura dans ses bras et amena sa tête au creux de son cou de sorte à pouvoir atteindre son oreille. Il rabattit ensuite les draps sur eux.

Il regarda ensuite ses collègues aux yeux agrandis de stupeur.

\- Pourrions-nous avoir un peu d'intimité, je vous prie ? Je voudrais pouvoir cajoler mon mec sans spectateur.

\- Oui, oui. Répondit Cuddy sortant de sa torpeur. Sans plus un mot, ils sortirent de la chambre.

House reporta son attention sur Wilson. Il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns dans une douce caresse.

\- James. Murmura le diagnosticien au creux de l'oreille. James, c'est moi. Je suis vivant. Reviens-moi.

Il lui prit le menton afin d'avoir accès à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.

\- N'aie plus peur, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Mon Jim…

Les murmures continuèrent. House les altéraient avec des légers baisers dans le cou, sur le front, dans les cheveux, sur les tempes et sur les lèvres. Ses mains parcouraient aussi le corps de Wilson dans de tendres caresses.

* * *

Il était ailleurs, il n'était plus rien. Il avait tout perdu. Le bonheur, il l'avait trouvé auprès de lui. Chaque jour était bon, était beau. Bien sûr, il y avait des embrouilles. Son compagnon n'assumait pas. Il lui en voulait pour ça. Il avait envie de montrer à tous et toutes qu'il était heureux, qu'il avait trouvé LA bonne personne. Un homme. Son homme. Mais, quelle importance maintenant…Il voulait en finir, crever, quitter ce putain de monde.

C'est un geste dans ses cheveux qui l'interpella soudainement. Son esprit se remit en fonction par une sensation agréable dans le cou. Son ouïe lui revint par un « Jim » tendrement dit. Sa peau frissonna lorsqu'une main se perdit sur son bras. Le goût réapparut quand un baiser se posa sur ses lèvres. Une odeur sucrée réveilla son odorat. Était-ce lui ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il était mort. Il l'avait vu…pourtant, il l'entendait parler, lui demander de revenir. Ses mains se dirigèrent mécaniquement vers la chemise de son vis-à-vis. Il se rapprocha davantage s'en pouvoir empêcher les larmes de couler.

* * *

House sentit ses attentions faire effet plusieurs minutes plus tard quand la respiration de James se fit plus rapide signe de changement. Les mains de l'oncologue se resserrent sur sa chemise d'hôpital. Des sanglots vinrent la mouiller quand James se blottit davantage entre les bras d'House.

\- Chhhhhut , chhhhhhut.

\- Pourquoi ? Hoqueta Wilson. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Tu voulais une preuve de mon amour, non ? Sourit le médecin.

L'oncologue releva le visage pour rencontrer les yeux bleus. Grégory essuya avec ses doigts les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

\- Je ne voulais pas ça.

\- Je le sais, c'était une plaisanterie.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

House sourit et déposa un nouveau baiser sur la bouche de Wilson.

\- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Dit-il en posant son front sur celui de l'autre. Personne.

Les mains de James virent entourer la tête du plus vieux.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, je ne pourrai plus le supporter.

\- J'essaierai.

\- Tu essaieras ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, Jimmy, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Faudra te contenter de ça.

Le dit Jimmy plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus qui l'observait malicieusement. Il voulait une preuve de son amour, il l'avait eue. Et jamais, il se le promettait, plus jamais, il ne demanderait une telle chose. La peur vécue avait été trop forte, bien trop forte.

\- Je vous aime, Grégory House.

\- Je vous aime aussi James Wilson.

Cette fois, le baiser fut plus intense, plus profond. Les mains se perdaient dans des caresses frénétiques, amoureuses. L'oncologue en voulait plus, il avait besoin de l'avoir en lui. C'était presque vital. Quand House le sentit tenter de défaire sa chemise, il sourit contre ses lèvres mais attrapa ses mains avec un certain regret.

\- Hé, hé. Faut s'arrêter là Jiminy criquet. Pas que je suis contre les démonstrations publiques, j'adorerais ça mais je ne pense pas que nos collègues survivraient à une nouvelle surprise de notre part.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

\- Moi aussi mais pas ici. Je te promets qu'une fois de retour chez nous, je te ferai crier mon nom et tu t'évanouiras sous mes assauts lubriques. L'immeuble d'en face ne s'en remettra pas.

Wilson se mit à rire au plus grand soulagement de son compagnon.

\- Pourquoi une nouvelle surprise ? Demanda Wilson.

\- Huh ?

\- Tu as dit que tu ne pensais pas que nos collègues survivraient à une nouvelle surprise de notre part.

\- Et bien, Foreman m'a aidé à te mettre dans mon lit.

\- Tu veux dire…qu'ils savent pour nous ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Comment ont-ils réagi ?

\- Comme des poissons sortis hors de l'eau.

\- Oh.

\- Ils s'en remettront. Et puis, je m'en fous.

\- Tu t'en fous. Tu ne disais pas ça avant.

\- Avant.

La main de Grégory vint caresser tendrement la joue de Wilson qui fermait les yeux de contentement.

\- Reposons-nous. On rentrera ensuite.

Enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de l'homme de sa vie, James s'endormit presqu'immédiatement. Il eut juste le temps de sentir un léger baiser se perdre derrière son oreille.

* * *

Les deux médecins étaient sortis le lendemain de l'hôpital. Leur couple avait été mis au grand jour. C'était surprenant pour tous, certes, pourtant pas étonnant. Leur complicité était forte et flagrante depuis longtemps. Une suite logique de leur amitié.

Wilson avait eu plus de mal qu'House à se remettre sur pied psychologiquement. Il avait fait des cauchemars pendant plusieurs nuits, ne voulait plus sortir, mettre un pied à l'hôpital ou se séparer ne serait-ce que quelques instants de son compagnon. C'est ce dernier, avec toute la patience qu'il avait, qui pu le sortir de cette spirale.

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard_

L'hôpital était rouvert depuis deux semaines. Les conséquences de la fusillade se faisaient encore sentir. Des gardes avaient été engagés, des détecteurs avaient été installés. Vingt personnes avaient perdus la vie, le tueur compris. Un mémorial avait été installé à l'entrée de l'établissement. Les choses avaient, cependant, repris leur cours.

Assis à la cafeteria, House et Wilson mangeaient dans une ambiance joviale. Le pied du diagnosticien se perdait le long de la jambe de l'oncologue.

\- House, arrête ça. Pas en public.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Dois-je te rappeler que lorsque nous étions toi et moi allongés dans…

\- Non, ça va. Dois-je te rappeler le pourquoi de cette réaction ?

\- Non, merci. Ria House en portant une frite à la bouche. Il n'avait, cependant, pas enlevé son pied.

Il releva les yeux et vit ses trois médecins arrivés à sa table.

\- House, on a un patient. Annonça Chase.

\- Et vous voulez quoi ? Que je fasse la dance de la joie ?

\- Il faut que vous veniez. Continua Foreman faisant fi de la remarque. Il fait arrêt sur arrêt.

\- Et ?

\- C'est inquiétant. S'indigna Cameron.

\- Bon, bon d'accord. Je viens. Désolé mon cœur, je dois y aller.

\- Les joues de Wilson se rosirent à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule. Les trois autres détournèrent la tête, gênés et partirent sans plus de cérémonie.

\- House ! S'emporta l'oncologue.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Ne panique pas. J'arrête tout de suite. Cuddy vient juste de remplacer les portes endommagées.

Wilson attrapa la première chose qu'il avait à porté de main, sa fourchette, et la balança sur un House hilare qui courait en dehors de la cafèt.

James retourna à ses frites en maugréant. Quand il sentit un baiser se poser sur ses lèvres, il releva la tête surpris pour voir un House souriant qui lui murmura un je t'aime avant de quitter, pour de bon, cette fois le lieu.

\- Idiot.


End file.
